The Mask Of Zero
by Red Raven 007
Summary: After dying, Lelouch found himself in a completely different world where humans don't exist and have been replaced by evolved anthropomorphic animals. There's also the fact that he had been reincarnated into an evolved anthropomorphic Rabbit which is ridiculous. How will the former Demon Emperor will fare in this bizarre world?
1. Prologue

_"That's right. I have destroyed the world and recreated it anew."_

 _"Brother!"_

 _"The Demon Emperor Lelouch is finally dead! Free the hostages!"_

 _"It can't be!"_

 _"Don't leave me! Brother!"_

 _"Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero!"_

Cold amethyst eyes wearily opened with regret. Lelouch Vi Britannia had finally awoken. He then proceeds to sat up from his lying position before a deep sigh escape from his breath.

"Bad dreams?" A voice belonged to one he considers a father figure questioned. He was leaning on the smooth wall with grace. His strong arms were crossed and he wore a plain dark robe. His full appearance was that of a large muscular anthropomorphic lion with a lot of scars on his face and arms.

"Nightmares." Lelouch grimly answered.

"Worse than me?" The scarred lion questioned.

"Yes. It's getting frequent, Dusan."

"Don't let it cloud yourself. You're better than that, Lelouch Cadbury." The scarred lion now known as Dusan replied.

At this, Lelouch chuckled darkly with a sad smile, "Well, I suppose I am."

Dusan only narrowed his battle hardened emerald eyes in suspicion before leaving Lelouch inside his bedroom.

It's been twenty-three years since he adopted Lelouch. He found him when Lelouch's mother intentionally left him in an alley. Of course, Lelouch was a cute little dependent bunny at that time. But now, he is a battle hardened rabbit with supreme intelligence but still has a weak stamina even though he endured a lot of training and hardships Dusan put him through.

Dusan was a former cop in the ZPD and was considered to be one of the best there is. That is until, some great tragedy happened which resulted in killing his career as a police officer. Since then, Dusan has been looking to find an apprentice to be his legacy. That is until he met Lelouch Cadbury and adopted him just so he could put him in a very harsh rigorous training.

Lelouch Cadbury. A dark furred rabbit with cold amethyst eyes. He has always been a unique individual if Dusan's observation was anything to say about. He is an arrogant little bastard that moves like he owns the whole world. His hobbies were gambling and playing chess against the filthy rich.

He is also a very smart individual. Too smart for his own good actually. Bit of a sociopath and sadistic too when Dusan saw Lelouch laughing like a maniac when he brutally beat up a group of thugs for insulting him. The thugs were left in a critical state and would have died if not for Dusan stopping him and calling the ambulance. Dusan was a bit uncomfortable of this subject since he was never a sadistic sociopath himself. He may be very strict for sure and put Lelouch in a very harsh rigorous training that had a high chance of killing him due to his weak fragile body but it was necessary for both of them.

Since Lelouch was lazy and undetermined, his training changed him forever. His training all started when Lelouch's age had reached 10.

There were many hiccups and setbacks at first but he still made it and tomorrow, Lelouch will take on his master and teacher to finish the final test that would redefine him as a person.


	2. Chapter 1

After finishing his shower, Lelouch stepped out of the bathroom before his eyes set on the nearby mirror.

His appearance have changed drastically these years. It's been a very long time since he was reincarnated in this strange world where animals replaced humans as the dominant species. To be exact, the humans don't exist in this world. That's why animals are the dominant species and not humans.

Lelouch is still disturbed at this fact even though he accepted it a long time ago. It's just that he always remembers his priceless reaction when he saw an elephant that walks and talks like a human being. Also add the fact that the elephant also wears fancy clothes.

Now, he is just shrugging off any anthropomorphic animals he sees no matter how absurd it is to see. Being a anthropomorphic rabbit is also quite annoying for him at first but over the years he gradually accepted it as his punishment for the sins he committed in his previous life.

Anyway, today is the day that he will fight Dusan and beat him so he can pass his final test.

Although, Lelouch always wanted to use his Geass on Dusan just so he could skip training and skip this final test but his morals and respect for the scarred lion kept him from doing something mischievous as that.

 **OOO**

At the kitchen, Dusan was cooking breakfast with a dark and broody expression planted on his face.

Actually, he always had that expression on his face. It's his usual expression.

Anyway, today is the day where he will fight Lelouch Cadbury. His apprentice and student.

The fight will take place in a hidden location in the mountains where there will be no unwanted attentions and trouble.

'I wonder how Lelouch will play out.'

Noticing that it's finally cooked, Dusan placed it on a bowl before he walked to the fridge where he realized that they need to go out to pick up some groceries for lunch and supper.

But then he also remembered that Lelouch would train himself at this time to prepare for the final test.

So, that leaves Dusan to be the one who will pick up some groceries at the nearby store.

"That's just brillant." Dusan commented in distaste.

 **OOO**

In an abandoned warehouse, Lelouch was aggressively punching a steel with focus and precision.

The steel doesn't really hurt his fists of course thanks to Dusan's training. If not for that, Lelouch would be already crying from pain and already exhausted.

All these years, his weak fragile body have becomed strong and muscular.

Actually, he can now take on twenty men in a fist fight without breaking a sweat. Also thanks to Dusan.

Dusan's teaching and training had molded him into what Lelouch called a living weapon.

 **OOO**

Dusan stepped out of the mall with many groceries on his hand. He had a content smile on his face.

But that soon vanished when something cold and metallic was pressed onto his back.

He knew what it was when he felt it. There's no doubt about it. It was a gun. An M9 Berreta to be exact. But there lies the question; who's holding it?

"Marconi sends his regards."

At that, Dusan widened his eyes and the trigger of the gun was pulled by an unknown shooter.

 **OOO**

Lelouch was walking the streets with a cat-like grace. His stoic expression made everyone who see him feel intimated even though he is quite small.

He then stopped when he saw a group of animals watching a seemingly dead certain lion on the streets. It was a crime scene actually. Cops were everywhere and keeping the animals from getting too close.

To Lelouch, it was a sight that pained him more than anything else.

Wanting to confirm if it was really him, Lelouch ran to the crime scene and luckily sneaked past the cops who are too busy dealing with larger animals wanting to see more.

After he got close, it confirmed his suspicion and it was indeed Dusan himself. He quickly grabbed Dusan's rather large hand and mustered his remaining strength to speak.

"Dusan? Dusan? I'm here, Dusan."

Hearing the familiar voice, Dusan weakly opened his eyes, "Lelouch?"

"Don't worry, I'm here."

"Lelouch."

"You're gonna be okay, Dusan. You're gonna be okay."

"Lelouch. I'm so sorry. My time is up." And then Dusan slowly close his eyes which crushed Lelouch's very soul.

Streams of tears began to fall from Lelouch's face before he lowered his head in sadness. He hadn't felt this much pain since Shirley and Euphemia died.

'I will avenge you. I will find the one who is responsible for this and I'm gonna make him pay.'


	3. Chapter 2

Judy Hopps. The shining example of justice in the ZPD. It has been a year since she and her partner handled the Nighthowler incident.

Mayor Bellweather ended being in prison and Judy got a promotion. Of course, Nick also recieved some credit but since he wasn't a real cop at that time so he didn't get that needed promotion.

Anyway, right now, Judy is about to enter her apartment after a long stressful day in the force.

But something caught her eye that stopped her to do so, it was someone that she haven't seen here before. It was pretty clear that he was a new tenant himself.

He was a rabbit too like herself except his fur was completely black and his amethyst eyes were cold and hard.

Like herself, he was about to enter his own apartment but Judy's staring eyes stopped him to do so.

"Is there something wrong, officer?"

Realizing she was being a bit creepy, Judy snapped out of her trance and smiled nervously, "Oh, it's nothing. It's just that I haven't seen you here before. So, I guess you might be a new tenant, is that right?"

"Yep." The new tenant nodded.

"Well, anyway. I'm Detective Judy Hopps. Nice to meet you." Judy introduced herself as she offers her hand to the newbie rather cheerfully.

"Lelouch Cadbury." The new tenant now known as Lelouch Cadbury accepts Judy's hand with a smile, "Nice to meet you, Detective."

When hearing his name, Judy widened her eyes a bit, "Wait a minute. The same Lelouch Cadbury whose adoptive father was killed by Nino Marconi's men."

At this, Lelouch scowled, "Yes. And you police just let that scum go."

Noticing the conversation is about to get rough and serious, Judy decided to choose her next words carefully, "I'm sorry, Lelouch. There were just few evidence to prosecute. But don't worry, the guys at the police force are working on it as fast as they can."

"Wow. And after one year, they aren't even close. Since when did the ZPD have becomed so damn incompetent these days."

Insulted, Judy grits her teeth and clenched her fists, "Look, pal. You better watch your words next time or I'll smack that thing you call a face.

Unfazed by her threat, Lelouch scoffed before his attention turns to the door.

He proceeds to open it before going inside but not without a comeback,"Till next time, Hopps."


End file.
